wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pantala
Pantala, also known as the Lost Continent, is a location a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia mentioned in the second arc of the Wings of Fire series''.'' Before, Pantala was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that a dragon from Pantala had flown (or swam) to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. Ironically, she found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. It has also been confirmed by Tui that the dragons from Pantala will be based off of insects, and this is mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons. She tells Moonwatcher to research "the Legend of the Hive." She says it might give her ideas about the missing tribes, which also presented the idea of the Pantalan dragons living in hives rather than tribes. In the epilogue of the tenth book of this series (the second arc), Darkness of Dragons, ''Foeslayer, known afterwards as Hope, showed Moonwatcher Pantala's position on the world, which was apparently on the opposite side on the world of where Pyrrhia was. Tribes As of January 5th, 2018, only one tribe name has been revealed: SilkWings. Tui Sutherland has revealed that there are only three tribes on Pantala, with one of them thought to be extinct. The tribes on Pantala have been revealed to be based on insects. One tribe is confirmed to have green dragons. Beside SilkWings, no names for tribes have been given. History ''Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled "Myths of the Lost Continent". Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find it. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she hadn't seen before, as well as colorful dragons of unknown tribes as well as a new love and possibly different dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon who she is taking care of. Qibli notices that the dragon looks nothing like "normal" dragons. He believes the dragon is a hybrid until he realizes that the mysterious dragon has no features of any of the seven dragon tribes. Jerboa says that this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. Trivia *Pantala is a genus of dragonflies, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. *It has been confirmed by Tui that the Lost Continent is called Pantala by its inhabitants. *Pantala, like Pyrrhia, will be in the shape of a dragon. *It may be shaped like a new type of dragon, as Pyrrhia is shaped like a western dragon. *Tui has also stated that the arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. This impact is yet unknown. However, she may have married a dragon from Pantala, as it was a possible future she saw if she did go through with going to Pantala, and we might meet one or more of her descendants. *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that Clearsight arriving at Pantala will be the prologue of Book 11, and it will feature new, unheard of tribes. *The tribes that inhabit Pantala have the suffix -"Wings" at the end of their names, similar to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. *Tui has confirmed that there will be no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *Tui has said the tribes aren't in a good situation and have bad relations amongst themselves, but not necessarily war. *The purple-and-grey speckled wing in Burn's collection was from a Pantalan dragon. *The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Pantala. *The tribes there have queens. *Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia, such as that of the savannah-like biome seen on the The Lost Continent cover. *Tui will release one tribe at a time on the scholastic forums prior to its release date. *The Jade Winglet may go to Pantala. *Scavengers will probably play a role on Pantala. *One or more of the tribes may have four wings, as seen on the cover of The Lost Continent. **The SilkWings (or possibly other tribes) having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *The first tribe to be released are the SilkWings which Tui announced on the Scholastic forums on her Q&A with Mike Holmes. **Tui also stated that there will be "Three new tribes (more or less)." *If the "extinct" tribe is truly extinct, it would be the first tribe to become extinct in the series. *Pantala and Pyrrhia could have been a supercontinent and broke off thousands of years ago, before the events of the Scorching. **The dragons of Pantala and Pyrrhia could have come from one ancestor while it was a supercontinent, and they evolved over time in a unique biome. fr: Category:NightWing History Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:Continents